Y Week for Kanda's Birthday!
by TheAngelIsrafel
Summary: Short Yullen oneshots for Kanda's birthday.
1. Night Out

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of this other then the idea of their playtime 8D

**!WARNING! **Kanda touching Aren, bad langugage, WHOREALLEN!

**Note From Israfel: **Well, because I felt like doing this, and because people seem to like the idea of WhoreAllen as well, here you go! Kanda's WhoreAllen to kick off Yullen week! 8D and sorry if it's not beta-ed well, my hubby has been busy and I am in search of an age appropriate beta...

_Yullen Week Day One:_

_Night Out…_

Allen is standing next to the water, just out of its reach.

He is at the edge of a lake, in the dark.

It is night, and he has just finished his assignment, and so has Kanda.

The boy turns around, smiles, a smirk hidden beneath the innocence.

"Ne, Kanda…"

The swordsman turns, glances at him, frowns as he always does.

He looks annoyed, pissed and tired…

...not to mention his slightly disheveled appearance.

"Hnnn…"

"Why don't we take a moment to-"

"No."

Allen frowns, tilts his head to the side, innocent, always looking so innocent. "Why…Kanda-_Sempai_…?" He makes sure to pout with his words, to stress the suffix.

Kanda clears his throat, looks away from the boy, forcing back the slight tinge to his cheeks, Allen has that affect on him, has since he's learned words in Japanese…

The man scowls, reminds himself to harm Lavi when they return to the Order.

"We can't stay."

Allen sighs, takes a few tentative steps towards the swordsman. "…Onegai…" The boy licks his lips, seems to know the affect he has on the man.

Kanda stares at him, his glare increasing as he looks away. "No."

The boy takes another step forward, moves his hands up the man's chest, to his shoulders and around his neck, where they sit loosely. "Mmm, Kanda-_Sempai_…"

"Hnnn…" Allen stares up into the darkened eyes a moment before he looks down, away imitating someone shy all too well.

Kanda knows he's not shy.

"I would like to feel the water though…"

"You can bathe at the hotel."

The boy looks up at him from beneath his lashes. "Onegaishimasu, Kanda-_sempai_…"

The swordsman keeps his arms crossed over his chest, frowns down at the boy, hating how his begging sounds so…

"No." He repeats himself, looks away from the sight before him.

Allen pouts, pulls back. He reaches up, unties the red ribbon from his neck, unbuttons his shirt.

"What are you doing Moyashi?"

"Undressing."

Kanda turns to look at him, his face going blank as he watches the white shirt and vest drop to the ground.

The air is cool and he cannot help but take note of the fact that the boy's nipples go hard.

"Why?" He forces out, his throat suddenly dry.

"So that my clothes don't get wet…" Allen reaches down, his fingers slowly undoing his belt, pulling the leather from the hook.

Kanda looks away realizing that he is staring, he can hear him remove his boots.

"I said no Moyashi."

The sound of fabric dropping fills the almost silent night forcing Kanda to close his eyes, annoyed and aroused.

A moment passes and the man is all too aware of the fact that Allen is standing before him, naked. He growls silently feeling the hands slide up his shoulders again.

"Kanda-_sempai_, join me please…"

"Che," The hands move down his chest, over his arms, slip inside his jacket…

Kanda growls and reaches for the boy's hand.

"What are you doing?"

"Helping…Yuu-_Sempai_…" Allen licks his lips with that sentence, a healthy flush rising to his cheeks, almost as if he is embarrassed by what he is doing. Kanda growls, wants to snap at the boy for using his name.

"Moyashi…" He speaks in a tone that would scare anyone else, would make them turn and run…

...except Allen moves his other hand to the man's pants, starts to unbuckle them…

He is aroused by the others tone.

Kanda closes his eyes, hisses at the feel of the boy's hand slipping inside his pants. He grabs it, pulls it back out and steps around the other. Allen watches as the man takes his exorcist jacket off, removes his shirt.

The swordsman looks down, stares at the platinum blond as he kneels before him, unzips his boots, takes them off.

"Baka Moyashi…"

"Yuu-_Sempai_ looks good…" Allen reaches up, tugs lightly on the swordsman's undone pants, tugs them down a little. He loves seeing the man's hip bones being exposed, loves the fact that he never wears boxers beneath. "Really good…"

He pulls a little harder, the black pants slipping down far enough to expose the man's length.

Allen can't help but lick his lips, face flushed for real.

Kanda frowns, as he always does, pushes his pants down and then steps out of them. He reaches up and unties his hair, lets it fall down around his shoulders and face.

"We're not staying long."

"H-Hai…" Allen stands, follows the other towards the water, is the first to step in.

The lake is warm compared to the air, has been in the sun all day and it feels good on the boy's skin, rinsing the dirt and grim from their mission away. He turns around walks backwards, watches Kanda as he wades in the water, up to his waist.

"This isn't so bad is it?"

"It's a waste of time, Moyashi." Kanda looks down, frowns at the dirt that has ended up on his arms, leans forward to rinse it off.

Allen moves a little farther out, does a shallow dive to wet his hair before coming back up for air. He turns, watches as the swordsman continue to rinse the dirt from his body, swims over to him.

"Ne, Yuu-_Sempai_…"

"Don't say my name." Kanda's response is instant, irritated sounding.

"Would you like some help…?"

"No." The man glares at the cool, mismatched hands that take hold of his arm. "Moyashi stop." He grabs the blackened one, removes it from his bicep.

"Kanda-_Sempai_, I'd like to help…" Allen's voice is soft, teasing as his other hand slides up to the man's shoulder, fingers ghosting over the curse.

"I said no."

The boy gives a gentle squeeze to the man's shoulder, "You're tense…"

"Stop." Kanda closes his eyes, growls as the hand he is holding slips from his grasp. Allen moves to stand behind him, hands rubbing his shoulders, massaging them.

"You're really tense…" Allen leans against the swordsman's back, presses his wet chest against him.

He knows what he is doing placing his cool, mismatched hands on the other, rubbing and gently massaging those broad shoulders.

"Moyashi…" Kanda's voice is losing its threat, the anger that is normally behind it gone as those finger remove knots that have been there for years.

"Does it feel good Kanda-_Sempai_…?"

The man swallows, closes his eyes.

Allen smirks behind him, moves his hands down a little lower, rubs the tense muscles that are there. He continues to do so for a moment before moving his hands lower and then back up.

"Kanda-_Sempai_…" The boy leans against the man's back, pushes himself up onto his toes to speak into the others ear. "Did you enjoy that…?"

The swordsman growls lightly, the feel of the boy's wet skin on his back arousing.

Allen drops back down to stand properly, takes a step to the man's side, looks up at him with the all too innocent look.

"Kanda…?"

The swordsman growls, frustration and annoyance are his dominant emotions. He makes a sound in the back of his throat, his eyes dark in the dimmed light. "Moyashi…" His voice holds a warning tone, something that makes the boy's insides tremble.

Allen smiles, leans up and places a chaste kiss to the corner of the man's mouth.

His hand slips below the water, fingers curl and take hold of him _there_…

Kanda inhales sharply, closes his eyes, let's a warning slip out, "Dame, abunai, Moyashi…"

The boy kisses him again, more on the lips this time, "Kanda-_Sempai_ feels really hot…" He moves his hand slowly, along the swordsman's cock, tugging lightly. A low growl is emitted from the others throat, as he turns, fists the damp white hair.

Allen lets out a soft moan as his head is pulled back, a harsh kiss planted on his lips.

"Kanda ga…hoshii…"

The swordsman tugs harder on the white strands, forces him to open his mouth, lets his tongue slide against the boy's. The hand on him squeezes lightly, thumb and index finger rubbing against his head teasing.

Kanda gasps, lets out a soft groan as Allen continues to stroke him, the feel of the water around him adding to the sensation. "Fuck…Moyashi…" he hisses, fingers teasing him more.

"Yuu-_Sempai_…do you like this…?" The boy breathes out against him, his own arousal apparent and pressing against the man's thigh.

"Baka…Moyashi…" Kanda growls lightly as Allen's hand moves a little faster, fingers teasing the heated flesh.

"Yuu feels so nice…" The boy's voice is soft and broken by small whimpers. His other hand slips into the water, reaches a little lower then the mans cock, gives a gentle squeeze.

"…Kuso…" Kanda leans into the hands, against Allen, his forehead on the boys shoulder.

"Kanda-_sempai_…?"

The man growls lightly, bites the exposed neck before him, makes the other gasp as he palms him.

Allen shivers, moans loudly in agreement with the feel of Kanda's hand on him, stroking him in a firm grip. He licks his lips, whimpers again, his face flushed as he feels the man pulse in his palm, feels a warmth spread around his finger tips as they ghost over the head of Kanda's cock.

"K-Kanda…" The boy gasps, Kanda's fingers tightening on him, the steady movement increasing till his knees feel weak and his body is trembling, hips rocking back and forth into the hand.

Clear eyes snap shut as he moans loudly, the pulsing in his dick increasing to an unbearable state before it suddenly lessens, a mind numbing pleasure spreading throughout his body. "K-Kanda…" he whimpers, leans against the man's chest as he tries to keep himself stable.

"Good?" Kanda breathes out after a moment, standing up straight, his face still lightly flushed. Allen nods, licks his lips, kisses the man's neck, sucks on it just enough to leave a mark.

"We need more missions together…"

"You don't think straight when we're partnered…" The swordsman turns, looks over at their clothes at the edge of the lake. "We need to get going…"

Allen nods, licks his lips, knows he's not going to get anything more out of the man for the night, not when they still have to return to the Order and hand in their reports.

"R-right…"

-End-

Sorry it's short but they all are going to be about this length :/ sept the last one if I can finish it on time -sigh-

Au Revoir,

_~Israfel~_


	2. Misunderstandings

**Disclaimer: **If I owned DGM I would own everything with Kanda's face on it...and he'd forever be in leather pants 8D

**!WARNING! **-cough- this one is so random and I'm sorry if it makes no sense...

**Note From Israfel: **...8D... I love the idea of Aren in a kimono, normally white but Niamh seems to always put him in a red kimono...

_Yullen Week Day Two:_

_Misunderstanding_

The air is humid and hot, the room small and stuffy.

Allen is flushed in the face, is sitting on the floor before a Japanese style table, smiling ever so brightly up at the two he is serving drinks too.

Cross sits on one side of the table…

Kanda is sitting on the other side…

The boy is dressed in a short red kimono, a black silk obi wrapped around his waist, hair clipped up on one side. His lips are painted a shade redder then normal.

He is pouring the two men their drinks, small cup-full's of sake.

Kanda frowns, glares at how Cross touches the boys shoulder, how he leans over to say something to him, to command him to do something.

Allen giggles, all too innocent like, responds, licks his lips.

"Shishou, don't be like that," The boy has had some of the sake as well, has been ordered a few times to have a cup full, something that doesn't sound like much but is more then enough to impair his thoughts and judgment.

"What do you think?" Cross turns his attention to Kanda, smirks. "Think our little whore here could fetch a nice price?"

Kanda frowns, his expression darkening, he hates how Allen is dressed as a whore at the moment, in something from his own country no less, how the obi is tied in the front…

"No…" He looks away, smirks cruelly. "No one would want to purchase such a thing."

Allen frowns, pauses before he plasters his smile back on his face. "Ney, Kanda-san don't be so cruel," Cross reaches for the sake bottle that is in the boy's grasp, only to have it moved just out of his reach.

"Shishou want some more?"

"Give me the damned bottle."

"Ney, Shishou, I'm here to serve you for the night, let me pour it for you." Allen pulls his sleeve back, takes the small bottle and pours the liquid into the almost flat cup. He watches the red haired man swallow the mouthful in one gulp, sets the cup back down.

"You know what…" Cross leans over once more, moves his hand to the boys hair. "You'd be a good fuck, so damned naïve…"

Allen blinks, his face reddening some more. "Sh-Shishou!" He gasps, a large hand running through his hair, "Don't say such things!"

Kanda growls from his seat, reaches for the sake bottle only to have it pulled from his grasp as well. "Kanda-san, I'm here to serve you too…" The boy leans back from Cross's touch, turns to pour some of the liquid in the Japanese man's cup. "…if you want some more just ask…"

"Moyashi, do something useful and shut-up."

"The idiot could use his mouth in a better manner…" Allen blinks, flushes and turns to face his master. He pouts, opens his mouth to reply when Kanda growls.

"He wouldn't know how."

Cross laughs, amused by the Japanese man's comment.

"You'd think that but he's got a skilled tongue."

"SHISHOU!" Allen gasps, face redder then before, "Don't be so vulgar!"

"I can say whatever the fuck I want, now fill my damn cup or give me the bottle." Cross demands, makes another attempt at taking the bottle. Kanda stares at the two before him, annoyed at how obscene the red haired man is to Allen.

The boy fills the older man's cup, face red as he glances at Kanda. "K-Kanda-san want some too…?"

The Swordsman clicks his tongue, annoyed and well aware he has had more then he should. "I've had enough." He says before standing and leaving the room.

"Bitch can't hold his alcohol." Cross announces one the door is shut.

"Shishou!" The boy snaps, stands up suddenly, face still flushed, "Why are you acting so-" The red haired man laughs, interrupting the boy. He grabs the bottle of sake, take's a swig.

"Because you're mine…"

Allen frowns, glares at the older man. "I'm going to my room."

"Don't get fucked on the way there!" The boy turns, glares at the man as he opens the door and slams it shut. He stomps down the empty hall, his bare feet making loud thumping sounds on the wooden floor as he turns a corner, walks dead into Kanda's chest.

Allen stumbles and falls back, onto the polished floor, his already small kimono slipping up even higher. "K-Kanda-san!"

"Why are you out here?"

"I-I left because Shishou was being obscene, he gets like that while drunk at times…"

"Shouldn't you be taking advantage of it?" Kanda raises an eyebrow, amused at how the boy flounders for something to say.

"W-why Kanda-san?"

"You want to fuck him don't you? It's obvious he's willing while drunk."

Allen blinks, stares up at the Japanese man with an open mouth, "N-no, I would never…with Shishou…"

Kanda smirks, leans down, "Then let me buy you…" The boy's face turns red, almost matching his kimono as he is pulled up, yanked into one of the vacant rooms in the tea house. He is shoved down on the floor, his knees parted as the Japanese man leans over him, kisses his neck as he pulls the obi open.

"K-Kanda-san!" Allen jumps, feels a tongue lick at his neck, the shell of his ear. He gasps when he hears the other undo his belt, his pants. "W-what are you-oooh…" Kanda presses his body against the boy's.

"You want this don't you?" He breathes into Allen's ear, rocks his hips forward, presses himself against him. The boy shivers, his hands on the man's shoulders.

"K-Kanda-san…y-you need to purchase me before-" He is kissed, lips parting and a tongue sliding in, against his own. Kanda groans lightly, presses even harder against the smaller body below his.

"I'll pay later."

Allen shivers, a hand grasping at his hair, tilting his head backs as his neck is kissed again, sucked on this time. Kanda pushes against the boy's body, continues to move his hips, to grind against the other.

"K-Kanda-san…w-wait I-I'm-"

"Shut-up or use your mouth for something else."

Allen groans, the lips moving from his neck, lower, to his collarbone, his chest. He whimpers lightly when Kanda licks his nipple, sucks on it. "O-oh…"

He blinks, his body moving against the man's seeking more of the sensations, his head dizzy from the lips and tongue on him.

Kanda is suddenly on his back, blinks, glares at the boy who is straddling him. Allen licks his lips, smiles innocently. "Kanda-san, let me…" Small mismatched hands are placed on his shoulders as Allen leans forward, knees spreading even more, pressing down on Kanda's pelvis even harder.

The man blinks, mouth open as the child sitting atop him starts to move, to shift his hips in such a delicious manner. "Fuck…" He groans, hands moving to grab the boys hips, to press up against him.

Allen gasps, red lips even darker then before, hands tightening their grip on the man's shoulders. "K-Kanda-san…"

"You can feel it now right?"

"Y-yes…"

"Want to cum?"

Allen nods, his body throbbing, tingling as Kanda presses up against him again.

"K-Kanda-san…I-I'm clo-"

"Moan."

"A-Ah!" The boy snaps his eyes shut, his mouth falling open as his small boy shorts suddenly grow wet and sticky, not just from his own release.

Kanda squeezes Allen's hips, smirks as the boy leans back, sits up straight on him. "Mmm, you do make a good whore…"

"Kanda-san don't say such things!"

"Hnnn, you do make a good whore though…"

The boy frowns, pouts, his face still flushed, kimono open, still atop the man's pelvis when the door to the darkened room they are in is suddenly yanked open. Kanda growls at the sudden light, hands tightening their grip on the boys hips so as to keep him from moving.

"Nnng Kanda-san, not so hard…"

"Shit you are a whore."

Allen's head snaps up, over to the door, to where Cross is standing, sake bottle in one hand, a cigarette in the other.

"Sh-Shishou!"

"Enough screwing around, we have a job to do. Get off the girly man and let's go, the innocence won't stay there for long…and for fucks sake idiot, you're supposed to pretend to be a whore not act like one."

Kanda smirks, squeezes Allen's hips once more.

"A-ah! Bakanda don't squeeze!"

"I can do whatever the fuck I want with this body, I'm paying for it."

"BAKANDA WE HAVE TO GET THE INNOCENCE!"

"After I fuck you Baka Moyashi."

"FAG'S YOU HAVE TEN MINUTES TO BE DRESSED AND OUTSIDE OR I'LL PERSONALLY MAKE SURE YOU NEVER GET TO BE TOGETHER AGAIN!" The door is suddenly slammed shut and Cross's heavy boots could be heard stomping down the hall.

Kanda smirks, squeezes the boy's hips once more, "ten minutes is long for a blow job."

"BAKANDA!"

-End-

8D get it, they were pretending to have a good time, but Kandy ended up having an even better time! and if you find any mistakes let me know, as I haven't had this beta-ed...

Au Revoir,

_~Israfel~_


	3. Games

**Disclaimer: **D8 Kanda is not mine! If he was he'd be wearing leather pants and no boxers!

**!WARNING!** Kanda's mouth, some citrus, the usual

**Note From Israfel: **Haaaa! Here's another one and I like this one much more then yesterdays!

_Yullen Week Day Three:_

_Games_

The training room is empty, silent.

It is late at night, close to midnight, and Kanda is sitting on the ground, his back to a pillar.

His eyes are closed and his hands are in his lap, face stoic as he meditates.

He has been in the same position for almost an hour, his mind focused entirely…

…until the door to the training room is opened.

Allen slips in, silent, dressed in his white button up shirt, knee high boots and black pants.

The boy smirks, walks over to the Japanese man, silent.

His smirk becomes sinister as he realizes the man is too focused to realize he is there.

Allen leans down, closer to Kanda, decides to play…

He straightens himself and moves to sit on the other, straddle him, hands still in his lap.

Kanda's eyes fly open and he growls, eyes narrowing in disgust.

"What the fuck Moyashi!"

Allen smiles, tilts his head to the side, flips his hair just enough to look innocent.

"You want to play?"

"No."

"Ney, Kanda…"

"No, get off me." The Japanese man's glare darkens as Allen's face brightens.

"You say that every time…"

"Get. Off. Me."

"Ano…don't be so mean…" The boy shifts his hips, smiles brightly when he feels Kanda's hands move to cup his backside.

"Why are you here?" Kanda asks through gritted teeth.

"To play a game with Yuu-sempai…"

"Get the fuck off me."

Allen pouts once more, sticks his bottom lip out, looks up from beneath his eye lashes, "Yuu never plays with me during the day…"

"Get. Off. Me."

"Ano, it feels good right here…" The boy shifts his hips, allows Kanda's hands to cup his ass a little more firmly.

"You're acting whorish again."

"But I am a whore, I'm Yuu's whore…"

Kanda grunts and looks away, eyebrow twitching. "I knew you were fucked up when I first saw you, should have slit your neck then."

"But then you wouldn't have anything to play with…"

"I don't need to-" The Japanese man shuts his eyes, frowns. "Get the fuck off me."

"If Yuu really wanted me off he'd push me…"

"You just want to be man handled, whore."

"Mmm I like the sound of that…" Allen licks his lips shifts his hips forward so that they are pressed against Kanda's lower abdomen. He knows that he can tease only so much before the man will let him…_play_…

"Ney, is there a reason Kanda does not want to play with me tonight?"

"Get. The Fuck. Off. Me."

"Mmm, I like this though, Yuu never let's me on top…"

Kanda growls at the constant use of his name, decides to be cruel.

He squeezes the boy's ass, hard enough to make him jump.

"Ah! Kanda!"

"Get off me then."

"Will you get in me?"

"No."

Allen pouts once more, wiggles his hips loving the feel of the Japanese man's larger hands on him.

"Quit withering like a damn slut."

"But I am one…"

Kanda growls, squeezes once more, smirks sadistically at how Allen jumps in response.

"Get off."

"Gladly, with your help of course…" The boy pushes himself forward once more, rocks his hips so that he is rubbing against the man's torso.

Kanda grunts lightly, squeezes again. "You're not wearing any underwear are you."

"Mmm, Yuu likes me easy though, if I could I'd wear Linalee's skirts for you."

"Fag."

"Are you going to play with me now?"

"Whore."

"Yes?"

"Stop grinding me."

Kanda growls, moves his hands from the boy's ass to his thighs, lifts his body up easily.

"Ngh!" Allen groans as his legs are parted and he is thrown on the ground, on his back. "Kanda!"

"Baka Moyashi." The Japanese man runs his hands along the underside of the boy's thighs, up to his knees, spreads his legs lewdly. "This isn't a game."

"Ano, Kanda, it is…"

Allen shivers as the hands move to the inside of his legs, back down his thighs, rubbing the tight fitting fabric. "I want to see who'll win."

Kanda growls again, moves to a kneeling position over the boy, hand firmly cupping his crotch. "Then I'm going to make you lose every time."

"Please do…"

The hand slides from his crotch back to his ass, middle finger pressing the fabric into the clef against his entrance. Kanda smirks, growls possessively at the sound the boy makes at the contact.

"Hmm you want it in you bad…"

"Yes…" Allen licks his lips; whimpers lightly at the feel of the hand sliding back up to rub his crotch. Kanda pulls back, into a sitting position with his legs parted.

"On your hands and knees."

The child pushes himself up, moves as ordered.

"Oooh, is it going in my mouth this time?"

"Yes."

"Then how am I going to lose?"

"Your own hand."

"But I want Yuu's hand…"

"Your hand or nothing."

Allen pouts, moves his hands to Kanda's pants, begins to undo the belt and zipper hurriedly, fingers clumsy almost.

"Want to suck it that badly?"

"It's all you're giving me right now so I'll take it."

"Good." Kanda lifts his hips, allows his pants to be tugged down and his cock to be exposed.

Allen moans at the sight of it, his own hands yanking his belt open and his zipper down. He moves one hand to the Japanese man's knee, the other, his black hand grabs his own arousal.

"Eager?"

"Mmmhmm…" The boy leans forward, opens his mouth and greedily licks the head of Kanda's cock, his hand beginning to stroke himself. He whimpers, the pulsing between his legs already strong and-

"Fuck, just swallow me." Kanda growls, shoves Allen's head down farther, pushes his dick halfway into the willing mouth.

"Mph!"

"You wanted to play, now do a good job and I'll reward you next time…maybe…" He smirks, licks his lips, face lightly flushed at the sight of his cock disappearing between Allen's stretched lips.

The boy moans, sucks, his lips set in a tight O, his head bobbing up and down in time with the tugging he is doing to himself.

"Yuu tastes good…" He speaks with his mouth full, earns a growl from the other, a hand in his hair, fisting the strands.

"Shut-Ngh!-up…" Kanda closes his eyes, pants as Allen sucks a little harder, tongue rubbing the bottom of his arousal.

The boy makes another sound, one of enjoyment as he rubs his thumb over the head of his own cock, fingers growing slick with pre cum. He pulls his head up, back, laps at the head of Kanda's cock, sucks on the tip before swallowing it again.

The man opens his eyes, lets a sound escape once more at the sight of Allen sucking and licking his dick like his life depended on it.

He tightened his grip on the white locks, pushed the head and mouth down lower. "I know you can take in more."

"Mut Mawn-mph!" Allen tries to speak once more, tries but is stopped as Kanda thrusts into his mouth, loving the sight of his dick disappearing into those lips.

"Shit you feel good."

"Mmmhmm" The boy hums again, his throat muscles doing wonderful things for the Japanese man.

"Fuck…"

Allen shivers, his suction increasing as he starts to tug a little harsher on his own cock.

"Take in Mmm…m-more."

"uh-hunh…" His hand slides from the others Knee, down his thigh to rub there, teasing and caressing him.

Kanda's hips buck again, his hand keeping the boy from pulling back, forcing him to swallow his entire cock.

"Fuck, yes, I like that…" He groans at the sight of Allen's nose pressing against his body, his lips sealed around the base of his cock. "Suck hard now."

The boy hums in response, swallows and Kanda curses loudly in Japanese at the feel of the boy's throat on him, around him.

Allen whimpers, sucks harder, face hot from the sounds the man is making, from hearing him curse so colorfully in both languages.

"K-kuso…" Kanda blinks, his vision swimming as he pushes down on the boy's head, fingers tightening enough to tare some strands free.

…and he is cumming, his liquid hot and coating Allen's throat.

"Ngh!" The boy's hair is let go and his head comes up, cum dripping down his chin as his hand pumps faster on his cock, his own release creeping up on him.

Kanda licks his lips, watches with shameless amusement as Allen cums, thick white ropes spilling to the stone floor they are on.

"Shit you look good like that…"

The boy blinks, his vision all but gone for a few seconds. "Th-that was good…" He breathes out, moving to sit on his legs. He lifts his hand, the one covered in his own mess, begins to lick his fingers clean.

"No more games for a while." Kanda states as he begins to fix his pants, tucking himself away and doing his belt.

"I know…I have a mission too…"

"When we come back you can get a reward."

"Really?"

"Only if you don't touch yourself while away."

Allen pauses, stares at Kanda, gives the man an expression that almost makes him want to laugh, almost…

He decides to smirk instead.

"No touching and I'll give you whatever you want next time."

The boy pouts and continues to lap at his fingers…

"Yuu is cruel…"

-End-

WHOREALLEN IS BACK AGAIN! 8D and he's sucking no less 8O what a wonderful thing, 83 fetish of mine, I hope none of you mind it.

Au Revoir,

_~Israfel~_


	4. Pranks

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of DGM, if I did I'd have Kanda and Allen screwing long ago...

**!WARNING! **Citrus almost flavored goodness

**Note From Israfel: **=_=; I'm not too fond of this one but enh, I made it...

_Yullen Week Day Four:_

_Pranks_

He is shoved up against the stone wall in an empty hall.

A smaller body pressing against his, warm and inviting.

He growls, eyes dark, annoyed and pissed, as his hands are placed on the smaller hips.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?" His voice is thick and there is an anger radiating off of him.

He is not given a response as he is kissed, soft plump lips pressing against his own.

Kanda growls darkly as Allen pulls back, leans back and suddenly heads off down the hall, seemingly all too happy for what he has just done.

-

The door to the library is slammed open and Lavi jumps, the book he is reading dropping to the floor in his surprise.

"Hiya Allen-Chan!"

"Alright I did it, now it's your turn!"

The redheads face falls as he stares at his friend, blinks in disbelief. "I'm sorry?"

"The dare! From yesterday!"

"Allen have you lost your mind?"

"You dared me to do it and I'm not losing!"

"It's just a bunch of-wait…you actually kissed Yuu-Chan?"

"Yes."

Silence fills the library once more as Lavi seems to think things over for a moment.

"O-okay…what do I have to do now…"

"Go take a pair of Linalee's panties."

"YOU'RE SICK!"

Allen smirks, suddenly looking like an incarnation of the devil. "And you had me kiss Kanda, now it's your turn."

Lavi frowns, shivers in his seat at the menacing look he is being given. He swallows and picks his book up with shaky fingers.

For the life of him he did not think a simple game of dare would turn out like this.

-

Allen is sitting in the cafeteria when Lavi sits down next to him, large smirk on his face. He watches his friend eat for a moment before he clears his throat. "Allen-Chan..." He says in a sing song voice, causing silver eyes to turn and face him.

"What…?" The boy takes another bite of his breakfast, chews slowly, watching the redheads every move.

"It's your turn again…"

"Turn for what?" Allen takes another slow bite, feeling as if he starts to eat normally, for him that is, he will end up choking.

"Dare."

"...you…didn't…"

Lavi nods, pulls out a small bag and hands it to the boy sitting next to him. He waits for Allen to take it before reaching over to snatch up a muffin from the mountain of food only to have his hand suddenly slapped.

The boy opens the bag slowly, peeks inside and suddenly turns red, crunches the bag shut instantly. He looks over at his friend, opens his mouth to speak but shakes his head, looks back inside the bag as if he expects the contents to have disappeared.

"You took…her underwear!?" He asks in a sudden gasp.

Lavi nods, face slightly red. "Your turn…"

"...what…"

"Make out with him."

"Why do you insist in such gross things with _him_ of all people?"

"Because you made me steal my almost-sister's panties…"

"Morning boys…" The two jump, faces bright red as they turn to stare at Linalee as she stands with her breakfast in her hands. Allen shoves the bag back into Lavi's hands and stands abruptly.

"See you later!"

-

Kanda opens the door to his room and slips inside, his eyes flicking over to the Lotus before snapping back to his bed. He frowns, aura darkening instantly.

"What the fuck are you doing in my room?"

Allen smiles up at him from his place on the man's bed. "I just came to see you…"

"What the fuck do you want?"

"Hmmm? Why would I want something?" The boy tilts his head to the side, smiles ever so innocently.

"Get out."

A pout falls onto the plump lips and Kanda can't keep himself from staring at them. He growls, hand still on the door knob, nearly cracking under his grip.

"I said get out."

"But I don't want to…"

"If you're going to do the same shit as last time get out."

"Last time…?" Another innocent look is given and the Japanese man can swear his teeth are rotting.

"In the hall…"

Allen blinks, stands, smiles once more. He heads over to Kanda, tries not to smirk as the man takes a step back, bumps into his door.

"But…I don't want the same thing as last time…"

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Kanda inhales sharply as Allen presses his body up against his.

"Just a little kiss…"

"Then it's the same thing as last time."

"Really? I don't think so…" The boy leans up, moves his hands along the man's shoulders, hooks them around his neck.

Kanda growls, glares at the clear eyes that are staring up at him oh so innocently.

"Don't do this."

Allen blinks, curious as to why the other would say such a thing. He frowns momentarily, licks his lips.

"Ney, Kanda, it's been soooo long though…"

"What brought this on?"

"Lavi decided to play a dare game with me, but the jokes going to be on him…" He leans up, closer to the Japanese man's mouth, nips lightly at his bottom lip.

"Going to get addicted again?"

"Guess so…" Allen kisses the man, his lips parting instantly to let his tongue slide in, against his own. He tilts his head back, whimpers as large hands grip his hips, slide back and lower, cupping his backside.

"Mmmm, how long has it been…"

Kanda kisses the boy again, slips his thigh between the child's, parting his legs.

Allen shifts his hips, withers against the swordsman, clearly loving the hands on him. "Ano, Kanda you feel just too good…"

"And you're already hard."

"uh-hunh…" The boy groans as Kanda pushes up against him, grinds their hips together.

"Want more?"

"Yes…"

Kanda smirks at the breathy tone Allen is using, slips his hand from his ass to the front of his pants, begins to undo his belt. Clear eyes widen and snap shut as he is suddenly gripped firmly, as he is massaged…

"That enough?"

Allen shakes his head quickly, mouth parted as little pants and moans escape him. Fingers are suddenly pressed against his lips, inside his mouth, the hand on his arousal gone.

Kanda makes a small sound of enjoyment at the sight before him, something that will be made even better in a few seconds.

He pulls his fingers out of the boy's mouth, kisses him as he slips his hand down the back of the others pants.

Allen groans as he feels a pressure at his entrance. "Don't stop…" he exhales as a finger is slipped in. Kanda blinks feeling the muscle contract around him, imagining how it will feel around his cock.

"You're fucking tight…"

"...haven't touched there in a while…"

"You need to lie down…" The Japanese man pulls his finger free, lets the boy move over to the bed, watches as he yanks his boots and pants off, unbuttons his shirt.

Allen leans back, against the pillows, licks his lips as the other removes his shirt and undoes his pants. They kiss and the boy shivers feeling a hand on his knee, his legs being spread apart, fingers pressing inside of him again.

"O-ohhh…"

Kanda smirks, licks the pale skin before him, pushes his fingers deeper.

The boy jumps, arches his back at the feel of it.

"Feel good?"

Allen nods, closes his eyes and spreads his legs lewdly, lets the man continue to shove his fingers in side of him. He shivers, press down on Kanda's hand, tires to get him to go deeper.

"Ngh! Th-there…" The boy gasps, trembles as his prostate is rubbed, teased.

"Close?" Kanda, licks the skin before him, bites on the child's neck, pulls his fingers out and pushes them back in faster, rubbing his prostate.

"Y-yes…" Allen moves his hand to his dick, wraps his fingers around it, strokes himself erratically, whimpering.

His hand is suddenly batted away as the fingers are pulled out, "I'm not waiting anymore." Kanda growls lightly as he places the head of his cock at the boy's entrance, about to push in when there is a sudden knock on the door.

"YUU-CHAN!" Lavi shouts, somewhat nervous sounding. "Have you seen Allen?"

"GO THE FUCK AWAY!"

"...Allen…?" Lavi blinks on the other side of the door, takes a quick look around to make sure he has the right room. "What are you doing in Yuu-Chan's room…?"

"Go away…" Kanda yanks the door open, stands so that his arousal is not seen.

The redhead blinks, stares at the Japanese man before him, at the sudden demonic aura he is giving off.

"I-I'm sorry…don't kill Allen, I was the one who told him to kiss you as a dare…"

"Go. Away."

Lavi blinks, stares at the white haired boy, at the sheet that is covering his body as he appears in the view of the door. He opens his mouth, to say something, anything but the door is slammed in his face.

"If you come back I'll tell Komui what you took from Linalee!"

Kanda raises an eyebrow at the rather unmanly shriek that is heard from the hall followed by the sound of someone running.

-End-

once again, not beta-ed, so if you found an error, tell me please~

Au Revoir,

_~Israfel~_


	5. Date

**Disclaimer:** If DGM was my creation let's just say Aren-Rii would be in Pedoshorts and knee high boots… but he's not, sadly…

**!WARNING! **8D EVERYTHING!

**Note From Israfel:** Hope you all enjoy this one, as it's just lemony-lime goodness!

Also I'm sorry I haven't replied to all of you reviews, I've spent most of my spare time coming up with the first chapter of a 3 shot for to-morrow~

_Yullen Week Day Five:_

_Date_

Lips meet, press together,

Once…

Twice…

A third time…

The white haired boy moans, loving the hands that are on him, his body being pulled closer, pressing against another.

His back is suddenly shoved against the wall, a hand on the side of his face, a thumb on his chin, easing his mouth open.

A tongue is slipped inside and he can't help but press his hips forward, grind his lower half against the one he is kissing.

The kiss is broken and lips are detached.

Allen is panting and out of breath already as dark eyes stare down at him.

Kanda moves his hand to the messy white hair, fists it, tilts the child's head back, grins at the pale neck.

"I'm marking you this time."

Allen gasps as teeth graze against his skin, teasing him, his own hands moving to the man's shoulders, grasping them tightly.

He groans lightly as his neck is sucked on, a hickey slowly forming.

Kanda pushes forward, with his hips, creates a delicious friction that Allen cannot deny.

"Shit, Yuu-sempai…"

"Shut-UP!" The Swordsman growls, hisses against the child's neck, licking the spot he has bit.

They have to be quiet or they might get caught.

Lips are suddenly crashed together again, sealing instantly as Allen tilts his head back.

"Open your mouth wider, damn it," Kanda snaps, yanks on the white hair to punctuate his words.

Allen replies with a playful timid growl, lets the swordsman have his way, let's his tongue in his mouth, lets it slide against his own in an all too pleasing manner.

Kanda pushes his hips forward again, smirks into the kiss as he feels the boy's hardened dick press against him.

Lips part and Allen is spun around, hands grabbing at the wall, his head light.

This isn't the first time they have done this.

Large hands are undoing his belt buckle and pants, tugging them down just a little.

Kanda presses his own arousal against the boy's ass, fingers massaging Allen's cock as soon as they have access to it.

"Nngh! Yuu-sempai! I-" The boy moves his hand to cover Kanda's, to feel it down there rubbing and massaging him.

Allen presses into Kanda's hand, licks his lips before turning and dropping to his knees.

Kanda watches, amusement and lust clear in his eyes as the boy yanks on his belt, pulls his zipper down.

"Suck it good, make it wet."

The boy nods, opens his mouth and runs his tongue around the other man's arousal.

"I know." His mouth is filled then, half of Kanda's cock slipped between his lips, sucking and licking.

They both know that this is becoming an addiction, something that they can't, won't stop anytime soon.

Kanda exhales as Allen tightens his lips around the heated flesh, his mismatched hands moving to grab onto the man's hips.

He groans as hands fist his white hair, tug on it.

Clear eyes look up at the man above him.

The sight is too good and Allen can feel his cock throb from it.

"Fuck…" Kanda exhales, licks his own lips as he pulls some of his dick out of that sublime heat before pushing it back in again. "Take in more, I know you can."

"Uh-hunh," Allen hums around the man's cock, allows him to pull out and push back into his mouth again, his teeth grazing against the sensitive skin.

"Moyashi-ah-take it all in-kuso!" Kanda tightens his grip on the boy's hair as he pushes more in, leans forward and rests his head against the wall.

He can feel those lips wrapped so tightly against the base of his dick.

Allen hums lightly, swallows, teasing the man above him.

His head is suddenly pulled back, his body yanked up and spun around once more.

The boy pushes his pants down a little more, leans over some, spreading his legs as much as he can at the moment.

Large hands grab his hips and Kanda pushes two fingers into the willing mouth.

"We're doing this again."

"Mmmhmm," Allen sucks on the fingers, runs his tongue all around them, treating them in the same manner he has just done to the man's cock.

"Once a year isn't enough…"

The boy lets out a dissatisfied moan as the fingers are pulled from his mouth, moved to his entrance.

"Ney, Yuu-sempai…Ahhh-"

"Shut-up." Kanda hisses against the others neck, biting it as he pushes a finger inside.

"Ooh, stretch me faster…" Allen blinks as a second finger is added, as they are pushed in and then pulled back out, repeatedly.

He closes his eyes, palms flat against the cold stone wall.

A sudden gasp escapes him as his prostate is struck, his mind spinning from the feeling.

"Hit there ah-again…"

"You're good…" Kanda breathes against the boy's ear, pushes his fingers back inside anyways, loving the sight of a flush faced Allen begging him for more.

The swordsman tugs his fingers free from the boy's entrance, grabs his hips and angles himself for entry.

Allen bites down on his arm as the man pushes his head inside him.

"Once a year is not enough…" Kanda repeats on an exhaled breath as he pushes another inch of his dick inside the boy.

"Keep…going…Yuu-sempai…"

The man is hard and hot and big and Allen feels like he is in heaven.

He would never admit to anyone that this is something he craves, that having the stoic swordsman fuck him senseless against a wall is his personal addiction.

"Fuck you're tight again…" Kanda blinks as he pushes the last of his dick inside the boy, licks his lips at the snug feeling surrounding him.

He pulls out slowly and pushes back in, hard, making Allen gasp.

They are doing this not because they care about each other…

Kanda grips the child's hips, repeats the action, just as slow and just as hard.

…but because of the date, because it is Christmas, Allen's so called birthday…

"F-Faster now…" The boy closes his eyes, whimpers as the man pulls out and shoves his cock back in, doing just as the other asked.

…and they are glad to still be alive, to still exist in a war where so many people have died…

Kanda pulls out, pushes his dick back in, repeats the action, faster again, creating a quick rhythm that Allen is actively participating in.

Because they both know that when one dies the other is going with him…

Allen whimpers, clenches his muscles around the man, begs him for more.

The swordsman complies, pushes in again, repeatedly till they both are seeing stars.

The boy rests his head against the stone wall, reveling in its cool feel as he concentrates on the feel of the man's liquid inside of him.

"I'm pulling out now."

"Wait I-"

Kanda ignores Allen and eases his cock out, watches his cum leak out after him, smirks.

"Feel full now?"

"Wish you left it in."

"Che."

The sound of a zipper and belt buckle is heard in the silent hall as both fix their pants and appearance.

Kanda is the first one to turn and start to walk away, the scent of sex still heady in the air around them.

"The 16th, from now on, always the 16th."

Allen nods, smiles to himself.

"My room please."

-End-

God this one was the hardest for me to make, but seeing as the puppet/doll one will be to-morrow (also the last one for me) and the one on Kanda's Birthday, I am making a proper shortfic, a threeshot, under another title, so this series of minishots is now complete, Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Au Revoir

_~Israfel~_


End file.
